


Gold Satin

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Everywhere she looked, she saw gold and red





	Gold Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://peppery-lime.livejournal.com/profile)[**peppery_lime**](http://peppery-lime.livejournal.com/)’s [image request](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inell/335391.html?replyto=3140895)  


* * *

There was nothing quite like cool satin against heated skin. It slid across bare flesh, teasing and sensual, smooth and luxurious before it eventually grew damp from sweat and sex. It did little to assuage the fire in her body that was growing more intense with every passing moment.

Everywhere she looked, Hermione saw gold and red. The room was cast in golden candlelight. A curtain of red hair surrounded her face, wet lips brushing across her collarbone and neck, teeth nibbling salty skin. The air was hot, summer in Egypt seeming to cause everything to burn. She was smoldering, writhing on cold golden satin as her body was teased by the wicked man above her.

“Burn for me, love,” Bill urged in that soft voice that sent shivers of arousal throughout her body, his fingers pressing inside her and driving her wild.

Her body was coated with a sheen of sweat, sunburned from too much time in the hot Egyptian sun, aroused and wet and desperate to feel him against her. She slid across the sensual material as much as she could, pushing against his hand, her fingernails digging into her palms, wrists rubbed pink from the satin tying them above her head.

She wanted to beg, wanted to tell him to stop his bloody teasing, but the gag of golden satin in her mouth prevented her from doing more than moaning low in her throat. Chapped lips moved against her cheek, kissing their way to her ear, his voice husky with desire, breath warm on her skin.

“You look so bloody beautiful like this. So wet and aroused and desperate for more. I love watching you come apart for us, baby.”

Her head turned, brown eyes meeting the beautiful green of her husband‘s gaze. His rough palm squeezed her breast as Bill licked her stomach, moving lower, teasing and tormenting and playful, a cry of pleasure caught by the gag as he licked her wet lips. Those wicked hands continued to tease her, his breath against her ear as Bill licked and sucked, tongue and fingers moving inside her, long hair brushing against her stomach and thighs.

Then Charlie was leaning down, kissing Bill passionately, tasting her on his tongue. He changed positions, one hand moving from her neck to her breasts, fingertips gliding over the sensitive areas of her collarbone and nipples and beneath her breasts. She could see his other hand, stroking his older brother firmly, fingers wrapped around engorged flesh, his own erection rubbing against her hips, leaving wetness on her pale skin, his hand getting Bill ready for her. She whimpered, pulling against the satin, her eyes hungrily moving over tan skin and freckles and rough hands and red hair and Charlie’s muscular arms wrapping around Bill’s slender body as he moved behind the taller Weasley.

By the time Bill pushed inside her, so easy and smooth, her body bucking beneath him as Charlie gripped his hips to control the force and depths of his thrusts, she could feel the satin sticking to her body. No longer cool and refreshing and teasing, it was warm, rubbing against her back and arse, adding more sensation to those already consuming her.

Charlie grinned, the lazy smile that said he knew just how aroused she was, his fingers brushing against her clit as Bill kept thrusting, hard and deep, his palms flat on the bed at either side of her, his long hair falling around them as he leaned forward. Soft locks caressed her neck and breasts and shoulders, his face twisted in pleasure, his mouth open as he moaned low and deep, his body suddenly pushing in even more deep, his head falling forward, letting her see over his shoulder.

Once again, he was not in control of his movements. Charlie was pushing inside his brother, fucking her through Bill, his eyes watching her face from around the curtain of long red hair. Words spilled from his lips, her body reacting to the vulgar and wicked things he was saying, arching against Bill and grinding, rubbing, needing. The gag was removed finally and she gratefully sucked in huge gasps of air before Bill’s face was buried against her neck as Charlie leaned forward to kiss her over his brother‘s shoulder. Hands, legs, lips, bodies blurred into one as the three of them moved together in a rhythm they’d perfected over the years.  



End file.
